


Stars

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy misses the stars, so Daniel brings them to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there was going to be a lot of Christmas. Also, it's pure fluff to make up for yesterday's story.
> 
> Thanks to all who leave comments and kudos. They really help to build my self-esteem when it comes to writing.

Daniel emerged from the office he and Peggy shared in their home, expecting to find her close by, but couldn't find her.

Looking around, the swish of a maroon dress coming from the back porch finally caught his eye, so he opened the door, slipping out to stand next to her.

“You're going to catch a cold if you stand out here too long.” He said, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

“I know, but the stars are out. I could always see them in England, but in the states, I never know if they'll be visible.” She leaned into him, sharing the warmth of his jacket.

“Do you miss them?”

“I do.” She sighed. “My father and I would come out late at night, after everyone had gone to bed, and he'd teach me all about the stars; their names, the theories. I guess they make me miss him more than England.”

He nodded, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, staring up at the stars along with her. After a while, the two went back inside, her feet finally becoming too cold to stand out on the deck for too much longer.

Watching her look up at the stars, a look of pure joy and happiness on her face, he began to form a plan; one of which would hopefully allow her to look at the stars every night.

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy closed the door behind her, arms laden with bags of groceries from the impromptu shopping trip she just had to take.

“Daniel, I bought everything on your list except for white beans, they were out. I hope black beans will do alright.” She dropped everything in the kitchen searching for her beau.

Instead of the light from the table lamps in the living room, she was instead greeted with the soft lights of a Christmas tree, the cream color casting dancing shadows around the room.

Her eyes finally settled on the pine tree in the middle of their living room, its woodsy scent wafting around the room as the thin strands of tinsel glittered in the dim light.

But the thing that most caught her eye was the stars, every shape and size adorning the tree; some gold, some silver, some big, and some barely bigger than the pinpricks dotted the night sky, all of them shining as bright as the Milky Way, banding around the sky.

Finally prying her eyes off of the tree, she looked to the man standing next to it, looking a little sheepish, but there was certainly no pride missing in his eyes.

“You said you wished you could see the stars every night, so I brought them inside.” He stepped forward, one hand still behind his back.

“Daniel, this is- how did you manage- where did you get all these stars?” She stuttered, questions racing through her mind as she glanced between the tree and him.

”I picked up the tree and ornaments during lunch, I decorated most of it before you came home, and I pulled it out while you went shopping. Do you like it?”

“Yes!” She blurted. “This is the most beautiful tree I’ve ever had.” She walked forward to kiss him, not able to state her gratitude in words.

“I don’t suppose you saved any decorating for me?” She asked when she pulled away.

“Actually, I did.” He pulled out a star-shaped tree topper from behind his back, handing it to her.

Smiling, Peggy grabbed a step-stool, placing the star and straightening it until Daniel deemed it perfect.

Once done, she wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head into his chest.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” He said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Thank you for making this the happiest Christmas, my love.”

There the couple stood, watching the lights twinkle and the stars spin, all while wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
